


The Curious Case of the Cafe Musain

by lavitanuova



Series: phantom shadows on the floor [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, I don't know guys this is really bad, Paranormal Investigators, Reincarnation, YouTube, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavitanuova/pseuds/lavitanuova
Summary: [Unpublished Video]Do restless spirits linger at the site of a failed revolution? Today, we're about to find out.Credits: Felicien Courfeyrac, Henri Combeferre, Jehan Prouvaire, Alexandre EnjolrasSFX from freesound.netClosed Captions available in English and FrenchCategory: People and Blogs
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Series: phantom shadows on the floor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Curious Case of the Cafe Musain

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is another les miz fic involving ghosts. YES i'm aware that i've done this like three times before shut up i just think ghosts are neat. i published a version of this titled "idyll" a while ago but i took it down. also this is movie/musicalverse because i am too dumb to read that long of a book so the corinth doesn't exist in this

Greyscale photographs of haunted locations flood the screen- the catacombs, Rue des Chantres, 1 Avenue Frochot. They fade away, and white text appears.

SUPERNATURAL PARIS

Fade in. Two young men sit at a table. COURFEYRAC is on the left. He's short, olive-skinned, and wearing an obnoxious 80's button-up. COMBEFERRE is on the right. Square glasses are perched on the end of his nose. He's taller than Courfeyrac, and he wears a sweater. 

CB: Welcome back to our webseries, where we explore the most haunted places in Paris to try to prove the existence of ghosts. I'm Combeferre-  
CF: And I'm Courfeyrac-  
CB: And today we'll be investigating the Cafe Musain. This cafe is one of the oldest commercial establishments in Paris. It's been in business since 1803, even older than many more famous cafes such as the Les Deux Magots. Surprisingly, this cafe's stayed relatively undiscovered by tourists and hasn't changed much since the 19th century.  
CF: A place that old, it's got to have been through a lot of things.  
CB: Yes, it has. It's still standing after three revolutions, two world wars, and almost thirty different owners. However, it was most involved in what's now considered an insignificant blip in history- the June Rebellion of 1832. After the death of General Lamarque, a riot broke out and barricades were constructed all across the city. One of them was constructed at the Rue saint Michel, and the revolutionaries' base of operations were at the Cafe Musain.  
CF: I don't remember learning much about the June Rebellion in history classes, but it must have been a failure, right? I recall that the King reigned until 1848 or so.  
CB: That's exactly the reason why you don't learn much about the June Rebellion. Most of the revolutionaries were killed during the fighting. It's estimated that up to ten revolutionaries were killed in the massacre.  
CF: Estimated?  
CB: We don't know much about the barricade on the Rue saint Denis. A lot of information about the June Rebellion has been lost to history. Now, we don't even know the names of the revolutionaries, but they were mostly young students about the same age that we are.  
CF: Even now, there are many reports of these revolutionaries haunting the Cafe Musain and the surrounding area. We'll leave it up to a friend of ours to explain more.

The camera cuts to Courfeyrac and Combeferre sitting in a cafe opposite a tanned man with short brown hair. This is ENJOLRAS.

CF: We're here with one of our friends, Enjolras, who's patronized the Cafe Musain for years.  
CB: You may recognise Enjolras from his non-profit project, Les Amis d' ABC. If you're interested in finding out what he does, links to his website and social media platforms are in the description.  
CF: Say hi, Enj.  
EN: Hello.

He waves, slightly awkwardly and seriously.

CB: Enjolras was actually the one who brought the rumours of the ghosts of the Musain to our attention.  
CF: What have you heard about the ghosts?  
EN: The owner, Mssr. Hugo, has always believed that the cafe is haunted. Since he began working here, he reports hearing gunshots in the night, chairs and tables moving by themselves, and a feeling of unease in certain spots in the cafe.  
CB: Do you believe all of this?  
EN: I'd call myself a believer.  
CF: I didn't think you were the sort to believe in ghosts.  
EN: I do have some interests outside of social reform. However, it's true that before coming to the Cafe Musain, I would never have paid any mind to supernatural occurences.  
CF: Did something happen at the Cafe Musain to change your mindset?

EN: It happened when I was eighteen. I'd frequented the Musain before, but I'd never seen a ghost in person. I had seen lights that turned on and off by themselves and strange noises, but that could have been anything.  
CF: That's evidence already.  
CB: Like Enjolras said, it could've been anything. Continue.  
EN: I had stayed late to finish a speech I'd been drafting when I heard footsteps from upstairs. I knew that the room upstairs had been vacant for years, so I went up out of curiousity. In that room, I didn't see anything but dusty boxes and creaky floorboards that felt like they could fall apart any second. I poked around for a while, discovered a few antique books and notes, and convinced myself I'd been imagining the footsteps. But then the room went cold, and I could hear someone's muffled voice. I called out. No one responded, but the room went cold. 

Enjolras takes a deep breath. It's strange to see Enjolras rattled by a ghost.

EN: It might have been a trick of the light, but I saw two blurry figures near the window. One was on the ground, the other was slumped against a wall. When I blinked, they were gone.

Dramatic pause. Eerie music.

CUT back to Combeferre and Courfeyrac sitting at a table.

CF: That sounds like pretty solid evidence.  
CB: It does.  
CF: But we won't know until we investigate the Cafe Musain for ourselves.   
CB: Hopefully, we'll be able to find signs of paranormal activity.

FADE OUT.

* * *

The edited section of the video ends there. From now on, the transcription is of raw camera footage.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac stand under a street lamp on a dark Parisian street. It's hard to believe this quiet historical road was the site of bloodshed. 

CF: Now, we're at the Rue saint Michel at around 2 AM in the morning- as everyone knows, 2AM is the best time to catch a ghost.  
CB: This is where the barricades fell two centuries ago. This is where they died, fighting for a better future.

There's a short, solemn silence.

CF: By the way, our friend Prouvaire's joining us for this video. Prouvaire's an expert in all things paranormal, so-

The camera turns around, revealing a young person with brown hair wearing colourful vintage fashion. As one can probably tell, this is JEHAN PROUVAIRE.

JP: I'm here to make sure you guys don't get possessed or killed by angry spirits.  
CB: Strong words from someone who got caught at Père Lachaise Cemetery trying to summon Oscar Wilde.  
JP: I was seventeen. Also, who wouldn't pass up a chance to see Oscar Wilde's ghost?

The camera turns back towards Coufeyrac and Combeferre. They set off towards a cafe tucked away in a corner. The camera shifts to the wooden sign, reading LA MUSAIN C. 1803. Combeferre takes a key out of his pocket and uses it to unlock the door.

CB: Mssr. Hugo laughed when we asked if we could investigate this place.  
CF: At first, he thought we were trying to pull some bizzare con on him, but then he realised we were serious. Then he burst out into laughter and asked if we had a deathwish.  
CB: No owner of the Musain since the June Rebellion has ever dared to go in at this hour of night.  
CF: Do we have a deathwish?  
CB: Probably.  
JP: Absolutely.

They step into the cafe and turn their torches on. In the sun, it could probably be quaint and vintage, but now it just feels empty. They go through the seating area, climb a creaking staircase, and proceed through a door marked CUSTOMERS OUT OF BOUNDS. The shattered windows have been blocked, but by torchlight one can see the bullet-holes in the wall and the destroyed chairs and tables. 

CF: Now we're in the back room, allegedly the most haunted place in the Musain.  
CB: It's said that the leader of the rebellion was executed here. Do you think that he's the ghost that Enjolras saw?  
CF: There were two figures there, but you say there was only one leader. If it is him, then who's the other ghost?

Combeferre doesn't answer. Instead, he walks around the room examining it, and discovers a stack of old books stashed away. He takes one out with great care, and his face lights up.

CB (with wonder): Courf, you have to look at this. Here's a 1830 reprint of Rosseau's Discourse on Inequality. It's in mint condition! This is practically a museum piece.  
CF: You must be thrilled.  
CB: I am! I can't believe this is all still here.   
CF: Can you see if there's a name inside? This might have belonged to the revolutionaries.  
CB: The print's faded, and it's quite dark here, but I think it reads-

He cleans his glasses, squinting at it to see if he's read it correctly. Then, he shows the book to Courfeyrac. The camera zooms in. There's a faint grey mark on the front page that could be read as ALEXANDRE E.

CF: That's... Enjolras' first name.  
CB: It must be a coincidence. Alexandre is one of the most popular names in France. I know six people named Alexandre who attend my university.  
CF: It's a strange coincidence. He even has the same initials as Enjolras.

Combeferre flips through the pages gently, and out falls a sketch on a fragile scrap of paper. A young man in a red vest with long curly blonde hair. He's captured in the middle of saying something, perhaps giving a speech, vivid and impassioned. A snapshot of the past.

CB: See, this man doesn't look like Enjolras at all.   
CF: Okay, but isn't this how Enjolras looks when he's speaking? He even gestures the same way, waving his hands in the air when he's particularly mad about something.  
CB: But obviously it can't be him. This man's an armed insurrectionist from the 19th century. Enjolras is a twenty-five year old university student who drinks six cups of coffee a day.  
CF: Those two things are not mutually exclusive.  
CB: This man is blonde. Enjolras is not blonde. Case closed.  
CF: ... Sure. Hey, Prouvaire, do you mind helping us with the seance?

Jehan digs in their bag and hands over a roll of cheap bread and two candlesticks. They place the roll of bread in the centre of a table in the corner, and they have just lighted the candles when a gunshot cracks through the night. They're startled- Combeferre steps back, Courfeyrac jumps slightly and involuntarily clutches Combeferre's arm, and the camera shakes. Jehan goes over to the largest window and peers out.

JP: There's nobody outside.  
CF: What was that all about?  
CB: It doesn't sound like a modern gun. It sounds like a musket.  
CF: The type they used in the June Rebellion.  
CB: I think so.

There's a pause. Combeferre's noticeably anxious- which is out of the ordinary. Is this the episode they finally find proof of the supernatural? Does he even want to find proof of the supernatural?

CB: This feels different from all the other seances we've done. It feels like we've done this before, a long time ago. This place seems familiar, but I don't know why.  
CF: Me too. I feel uneasy, like the floor's about to collapse beneath us any minute.  
JP: I have a bad feeling about this place. I hate to say it, but I don't think we should've come here. I think we're messing with forces we don't understand.  
CF: You can leave if you want to. Do either of you want to leave?

They both shake their heads. No one's leaving, not until they see this thing through to the end.

CB: Are you ready?

It's practically a tradition on the channel- his catchphrase, if you might- but when Courfeyrac says the next words they feel forced and his smile feels fake.

CF (lying): As I could ever be.

They sit around the table, hands clasped tight, and then they switch their torches off. The only light in the room is from the two candles, and even that flickers and shifts. Jehan gives them an encouraging thumbs-up.

BOTH: We bring you gifts from life into death. Speak with us and walk amongst us.

They wait. Something hangs in the air.

CB: My name is Combeferre, and that is Courfeyrac. I promise, we're not here to harm you.  
CF: I'm more scared of you than you are of me, probably.  
CB: We invite anything here to communicate with us- you could touch us, move something, make a noise, anything.

A noise, or something else.

CB (whispered): Do you hear that? I'm not going crazy, right?  
CF (whispered): I can hear them too.  
CB: Are you a ghost?  
CF: Is there anyone here?

A sudden wind whips through the cafe, pulling the debris and dust up around them like a whirlwind. Shadows- or maybe more- flicker in and out of existence. Snatches of melody can be heard, seemingly coming from nowhere.

Then SOMETHING speaks.

SOMETHING: Courfeyrac? 

The word echoes around the room. 

CF (whispered): It's speaking to me what do I do.  
CB (whispered): Answer, idiot.  
CF: Yes, it's me.

SOMETHING: Felicien?

CF (voice wavering): I- How do you know my first name?

Nobody breathes.

CF: Who are you?  
JP: What do you want with us?

Combeferre pauses, as if he's weighing his words.

CB: Did we know you?

In response, the candles go out, plunging the cafe into darkness. 

No more footage has been found on the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> happy(ish) barricade day folks check out the bishop myriel fundraiser!


End file.
